candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Althony
Althony (Al/'exandra and An/'thony) '''is a semi-canon pairing between Anthony and Alex. Relationship Anthony and Alex share a very deep and caring relationship with each other. Anthony always prepares food for Alex during recess, and they have shown great concern towards each other. Synopsis Sparkle and Shine: Hygiene Style with Substance: Savvy Anthony was paired up with Alex as Iris' models. Happy Holidays!: Travel As Irwin had invited Candy JEM to go with him on a trip to Langkawi, Joni attempted to tag Alex and Zara along- eventually, Alex (and Zara) was unable to come as plans were held between her and Anthony during that period of time.Happy Holidays!: Travel, page 17 Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Emilia said that if Anthony was looking for Alex, she was not eating with them today. This made Anthony blush while saying that he was not looking for Alex. Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up A Class Effort: Leadership Anthony told Alex what was the theme of his class' booth for the school's bazaar. More Than Friends: Feelings Carly claimed that Anthony and Alex is one of the most famous couples in their school. Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports Alex was seen apologising to Anthony for hurting his arm and said that it was all her fault that Sacred Hearts Primary School will lose in the basketball match since Anthony was not there. Anthony then reassured her that it was not her fault that his arm was hurt. But even though Anthony assured her, Alex ended up crying and exclaimed that it was all her fault. Be True, Be You: Interests Anthony asked Alex on what was her interest while patting on her head and she replied that preparing nutritious food was maybe one of her interests. He comforted her that developing an interest does not necessarily have to use money and he commented that preparing food was somehow his interest. As Candy JEM teased about their interests, both Anthony and Alex were seen blushing madly. Earth Pals to the Rescue: Environmental Care Evidence * Whenever someone mentioned something that is somehow related to the events that Alex and Anthony had went through or straightforwardly the relationship between the two, one or both parties tend to blush easily. * Alex managed to convince Anthony to be Iris' male model for her fashion show, and the two were paired up during the fashion show as they walked along the fashion runway. * Anthony often prepares and brings food for Alex during schooldays to consume during breaks as the latter was aware about Alex's poverty-stricken background. * Anthony's rare smiles always occur around Alex. * Starting from Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition, Anthony would start to pat Alex on her head to comfort her on several occasions.Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition, page 34Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition, page 143Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition, page 148Be True, Be You: Interests, page 22 * During the epilogue of Fruits of Friendship, when Joni brought up the fact that Anthony always prepared lunch by himself for Alex, both Anthony and Alex were seen blushing madly.Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition, page 151Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition, page 152 * In Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up, when Alex was splashed with water by the triplet bullies to protect Anthony and Robin, Anthony became infuriated on why Alex did not know how to protect herself. * Both Anthony and Alex have the same interests, which is preparing food.Be True, Be You: Interests, page 22 * Anthony was one of the very few people who was unprejudiced by Alex's unclean appearance in Sparkle & Shine and he even helped Candy JEM in helping Alex to improve her house's hygiene condition. * In More Than Friends, Carly claimed that Anthony, who normally has a cold demeanor, cares deeply for Alex and always brings food for her. Fan Book In commemoration to ''Candy Series ''5th anniversary, an official fan book published by the authors revealed several information regarding Anthony and Alex's relationship. 1. '''In a Q&A section, Anthony was asked about Alex: *'Question: ' How did you feel when you found out Alex was a girl? **'Anthony's answer:' I was very calm; I wasn't nervous, not one bit. *'Question:' Why do you prepare the same food for Alex everyday? **'Anthony's answer:' It's the only food I prepare well. I did try preparing other types of food, but failed. *'Question:' Why do you insist on preparing food for Alex? **'Anthony's answer:' A growing person needs to eat nutritious and balanced meals. I can't allow her to eat meals from unknown sources. Alex was also asked about Anthony in the Q&A section *'Question:' What food do you prepare for Anthony? **'Question:' I'm not a good cook, so I prepare simple meals like omurice or fried egg with rice... *'Question:' If you had a time machine, would you go back to the past or to the future? **'Alex's answer:' The past... to tell Anthony I'm a girl, so he wouldn't have been so surprised. Among The Fans Althony is one of the most shipped pairings. The pair even appeared a few times in some of Candy Factory's artworks. This pairing is supported as both Alex and Anthony are supporting characters and because Anthony deeply cares for Alex and is concerned for her safety. This pairing is among the few pairings that had their relationship focused on several books of the Candy Series, such as: * Sparkle and Shine: Hygiene * Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up * More Than Friends: Feelings * Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition * Earth Pals to the Rescue: Environmental Care Other Media Candy Cuties Althony, along with a few other Candy Series couples, appear in some Candy Cuties book. Althony is featured in: * Candy Cuties Vol.7 Trivia References Navigation Category:Pairings Category:Candy Meow Pairings Category:Semi-Canon Pairings